PDKT! Sambil Belajar
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Mendapat nilai buruk itu nggak enak, lho. Apa lagi kalau mau dipamerkan. Uh, nggak enak banget! Aster memerlukan guru! Pemuda moe di perpustakaan pilihannnya. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, some mistakes EYD, OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sama seperti** _ **pair**_ **lain, hubungan kedua bidadari** _ **moe**_ **bermata biru ini juga gara-gara Adinda Gia-Y.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Sambil Belajar**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Yuuya shock.

Serius, Yuuya shock.

Demi kukang unyu!

Kenapa yang namanya cobaan pada dirinya sebagai calon seme tetangga pujaan hatinya terus berdatangan?! Kenapa sang pencipta fic ini sangat tega sekali padanya?! Kenapa banyak yang suka melihatnya gagal melulu mencoba menjadi seme?! Apa salah Yuuya sampai-sampai lebih cocok dijadikan nyamuk belaka?!

Sudah cukup lama Yuuya bersabar akan segala macam cobaan yang diberikan padanya dan berulang kali menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini ujian kisah cinta antara dirinya dan tetangga. Namun, hingga saat ini, cobaan selalu silih berganti, terus bermunculan tanpa ada habisnya tiada henti.

Ya, Maha Kuasa! Yuuya juga punya perasaan! Punya hati! Ia hanyalah seorang manusia lemah tak berdaya yang cintanya pada tetangga begitu murni namun bertepuk sebelah tangan! Mengapa Engkau begitu kejam pada hambamu?!

Sungguh terlalu!

Maaf, Yuuya. Itu selera pasar.

Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

Hari ini, Yuuya baru saja pulang dari You Show Duel School. Karena merasa tersaingi oleh keberadaan Yuugo, Yuuya melampiaskannya di sekolah duel tersebut meski lebih banyak curhat batin dengan Gongenaka atau ketiga siswa lain yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Pulang-pulang, hati Yuuya riang gembira atas dukungan semangat dari teman karibnya. Gongenzaka sangat mendukung niat Yuuya. Sungguh sahabatnya itu paham sekali akan cinta murni Yuuya pada sahabatnya.

Yuuya begitu yakin saat mencapai rumah, kesempatan berduaan lagi dengan pujaan hati akan muncul lagi.

Seharusnya, sih, begitu.

Tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna bekerja sama dengan penulis.

Siapa yang sangka? Tidak! Bahkan tak ada yang menyangka!

Dari balik semak pagar.

Yuuya melihatnya.

Pada saat sore hari.

Yuuya melihatnya.

Ketika mentari sang surya akan tenggelam.

Yuuya melihatnya.

Saat akan memasuki rumah.

Yuuya melihatnya.

Begitu kepalanya ditolehkan.

Yuuya melihatnya.

Mahkota coklat. Membelakangi Yuuya. Mahkota perak. Tepat di depannya. Jarak yang terhapus.

Seseorang yang tidak dikenal berada di rumah pujaan hatinya. Dan dengan sangat tidak sopan sekali. Dengan sangat berani sekali. Dengan sangat lancang sekali. Dengan sangat tidak tahu malu sekali. Dengan sangat kurang ajar sekali. Tak tahu tata krama. Seenaknya.

Posisi mereka sangat ambigu.

Yuuya patah hati—lagi.

Pembaca jangan salah kira.

Fanfic ini rating K.

* * *

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Flashback: On!**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Aster panik.

Aster panik sekali.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru menyadari adanya entitas buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan sekolah. Aster belakangan ini sering meminjam buku karena sudah memasuki masa ujian tengah semester. Astaga, itu sangat menyebalkan. Meski Aster pintar sekali pun, bukan berarti Aster tak belajar. Justru Aster rajin sekali belajar dan tak mau mendapat nilai rendah.

Karenanya, Aster sering meminjam buku di perpustakaan atau langsung belajar di tempat. Meski demikian, Aster tetap lebih suka belajar di rumah.

Itulah masalahnya.

Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa setelah masa tes berakhir ... Aster lupa mengembalikan buku!

Astaga! Ini hari terakhir mengembalikan buku!

Untunglah baru memasuki istirahat kedua. Belum waktunya pulang sekolah. Aster harus kerja sambilan begitu pulang sekolah.

"Fyuh, tepat pada waktunya ..." Aster menghela napas lega usai menempatkan buku nista tersebut kembali pada tempatnya pada rak buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi. Aster sampai harus memakai tangga untuk mencapai rak tersebut. Jangan menyebut Aster itu pendek, dilarang.

Yosh, mumpung masih di sini dan waktu istirahat masih lama, sepertinya Aster bisa mencari-cari buku lain untuk dibaca di rumah.

Aster bersenandung pelan sembari turun dari tangga tersebut.

Dan terpeleset.

Aduh.

BRUK!

"Aw ..."

Bukan Aster yang mengaduh. Sungguh, bukan Aster.

Gerakan yang sengaja diperlambat. Kaki Aster salah menginjak anak tangga. Tak sengaja tangga tersebut ikutan oleng. Tubuh Aster tertarik gaya gravitasi. Dan akhirnya jatuh.

Tapi tidak terlalu sakit untuk membuat Aster mengaduh.

Lantas, siapa yang mengaduh?

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aster mendongak.

Biru admiral bertemu biru lazuli. Warna pastel bertemu warna kelam. Namun sama-sama bening dan jernih.

Bukannya menjawab, Aster malah terdiam melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tidak, lebih tepat jika disebut ... penyelamatnya.

Tidak bohong, memang penyelamat.

Aster sadar betul. Hanya masih berada dalam masa mencerna. Saat ini ia tengah berada di atas tubuh seseorang. Dari pakaiannya, busana seragam yang bukan milik siswa. Tetapi jelas juga bukan seorang guru.

Yang paling menarik perhatian Aster adalah rambut coklat yang tersisir rapi dengan sepasang mata biru jernih yang berwarna kelam.

Astaga.

Apa yang Aster lakukan? Kenapa malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri? Itu sama sekali tidak sopan!

Cepat-cepat Aster bangun dan berdiri. Lalu membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Mohon maaf! Maafkan aku! A-aku tidak sengaja! Maaf!"

Sungguh gila. Bagaimana mungkin Aster bisa terdiam selama itu? Parahnya di atas tubuh orang yang tidak dikenal. Sungguh Aster malu sekali.

Namun, tampaknya orang itu tidak terlihat keberatan. Tak ada tanda-tanda marah atau sekedar protes. Justru dengan tenangnya berdiri kalem dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu kecelakaan. Kamu pasti terkejut karena kejadian barusan," ucapnya kalem. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian seragam yang kotor terkena debu.

"Anu ..., aku belum pernah melihat Anda sebelumnya ..." Aster menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Matanya fokus mengobservasi sosok figur asing di hadapannya ini.

Perawakannya tinggi. Tegap. Ramping. Busananya rapi, nyaris licin. Tampak berwibawa. Raut wajah kalem memesona. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

"Ah, aku karyawan magang di perpustakaan ini. Mulai hari ini, aku bekerja di sini selama sekitar dua bulan. Namaku Seto Kaiba."

Wah, magang ternyata. Tunggu, siapa namanya tadi? Seto Kaiba? Gema yang cantik ...

Entah mengapa rasanya ada hormon yang menarik Aster untuk mengaguminya.

"Sudah, ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Lain kali hati-hati," pesan sang karyawan magang tersebut sebelum berbalik dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Aster.

"Baik!" Aster menyahut lantang.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Ah! Gawat! Waktu istirahat sudah habis!

Aster tersentak dan terburu-buru keluar perpustakaan. Sebisa mungkin meminimalkan suara langkahnya. Mana boleh ribut di perpustakaan yang sunyi begini.

Tak sadar tingkahnya yang lugu membuat seseorang tersenyum geli.

* * *

Mendapat nilai rendah itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apa lagi di bidang mata pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan. Yang paling tidak disukai. Aster dilarang membenci, didikan orang tua.

Jangan salah, Aster pun bisa mengalaminya. Ia salah satu di antara sekian banyak siswa yang mengerang kecewa melihat nilainya.

Serius. Aster tak pernah menyangka akan mendapati nilai salah satu mata pelajaran berada di bawah angka enam.

Ini mengerikan. Mimpi buruk.

Hasil tes minggu lalu benar-benar mengecewakan!

Tidak, bukan. Hanya satu mata pelajaran. Benar, hanya satu. CUMA SATU. Untuk pelajaran lain, Aster mendapat nilai hampir sempurna. Cuma satu mata pelajaran ini yang tidak. Nah, mengapa bisa begini?

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ... Aster lemah di bidang mata pelajaran Ekonomi Rumah Tangga. Kalau dalam hal mencipta, teori antah berantah, hitung menghitung, dan bahasa asing. Aster masih bisa paham.

Nah, bagian ekonomi macam ini? Huh, Aster angkat tangan duluan. Menyerah. Mengaku kalah. Astaga, pelajaran semacam ini benar-benar di luar kemampuan Aster.

Gawat ini ... Mau tak mau Aster harus ikut ujian susulan untuk memperbaiki nilai.

Wah! Bagaimana ini?! Masa cuti kerja sambilannya sudah habis! Kapan ia bisa punya waktu untuk belajar?! Mana ujian susulan dimulai dua minggu lagi!

Gawat! Gawat sekali!

Satu nilai tak sempurna tak bisa dibanggakan pada Om Tetangga! Semua nilai Aster harus sempurna semua agar dipuji oleh taksiran! Harus! Mutlak pribadi!

Pertanyaannya, bagaimana cara Aster meraih nilai tinggi?

Pada akhirnya, Aster terdampat kembali di perpustakaan. Seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, saat istirahat kedua. Kebetulan tak ada pelajaran sampai pulang sekolah. Guru yang bertugas mengajar pada pelajaran terakhir sedang berhalangan hingga tak bisa masuk kelas.

Duduk lesehan pada meja paling pojok. Di hadapannya, buku tulis miliknya tersedia. Di sekelilingnya, buku-buku pelajaran mengenai Ekonomi Rumah Tangga mengelilinginya. Persiapan untuk menghadapi her kelak.

Yang sangat tidak meyakinkan bisa masuk ke otak.

Faktanya memang demikian.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu. Satu halaman pun belum bisa dipahami oleh Aster.

Ribuan kata yang tersusun dalam beberapa paragraf ini seolah-olah menyatu. Kepala Aster pening melihatnya. Beberapa istilah yang tidak dimengerti dicatat baik-baik dalam buku tulis. Biasanya istilah-istilah semacam itu yang sering muncul dalam tes. Huh, ini perang! Persiapan harus sangat serius!

Tapi otaknya seolah menolak ...

Serius, Aster sampai pusing sendiri. Namun materi mana pun tetap tidak mau masuk ke otak. Bahkan Aster ragu akan menempel barang sedikit.

Aaaaaaargh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa juga Zane ada kegiatan klub? Aster jadi tak bisa minta diajari, 'kan? Dih! Zane ini bodoh sekali membuang kesempatan berduaan dengan pujaan hati.

"Sedang belajar?"

Aster tercekat, spontan menoleh. Kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang permata biru lazuli. Aster ingat, figur ini merupakan pemuda yang terakhir kali dilihatnya di perpustakaan. Karyawan magang tersebut berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. Entah sejak kapan berada di sana, Aster sama sekali tak menyadarinya atau terlalu larut dalam kepusingan belajar?

Kepalanya agak ditundukkan, melihat apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Aster.

"Uh ..., iya, Kaiba-san ...," sahut Aster ragu-ragu, agak bingung mau bagaimana memanggil karyawan tersebut.

Pekerja magang itu menggeleng, "Panggil Seto saja. Umurku tak terpaut jauh denganmu."

"Uh ..., Kak Seto?"

"Kurasa itu lebih baik."

Ada desiran aneh saat Aster memanggilnya 'kakak'. Tidak tahu kenapa, Aster merasa nyaman saja.

"Kamu mempelajari Ekonomi?" Seto membaca judul pada tumpukan buku di sekeliling Aster.

Remaja itu tertawa garing dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "I-iya. Soalnya, hasil tes menunjukkan salah satu nilaiku mendapat nilai buruk. Aku harus mengikuti her. Makanya aku belajar."

Seto mengangguk tanda paham. Arah matanya bergulir menuju buku tulis Aster, dibacanya baik-baik tulisan pensil dalam buku tersebut.

"Kamu benar-benar belajar pelajaran ini ...?" Raut wajah Seto terlihat tak percaya. Wah, sepertinya Aster salah mencatat istilah, ya?

Aster melirik ke arah lain, tertawa garing yang sengaja dipaksakan. "Ahahaha ..., tolong jangan berkomentar ... Aku memang lemah sekali di bidang ini, Kak Seto ..."

"Kalau belajar sekaligus begitu, jelas tak akan masuk. Apa lagi kamu tidak memulai dari dasar."

"Hie?" Masa, sih?" Aster mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya, lantas kembali membuka buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Yang lebih mudahnya, pelajari dari bagian sini ..."

Aster menurut. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih pensil dan menulis di buku tulisnya. Seto terus menerangkan penjelasan singkat di belakangnya dengan tangannya yang sebentar-sebentar menunjuk salah satu deretan kata, sementara Aster mendengarkan dengan cermat sambil sesekali menulis kesimpulan.

Satu-dua materi terlewati dengan cepat, bab per bab dijelaskan sesingkat mungkin. Aster harus mengakui, cara Seto dalam mengajar enak dipahami. Dan Seto sendiri sepertinya tak keberatan mengajari dadakan siswa tersebut.

Suatu kesempatan bagi Aster, karena perpustakaan sedang sepi. Tak banyak siswa selain dirinya, paling-paling hanya sekitar dua-tiga orang saja. _Lucky_!

Akan tetapi, yang namanya waktu akan tetap berjalan. Dan sebelumnya Aster sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama sebelum mulai diajari oleh Seto.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Eeeeh?! Sudah jam segini?!" Aster spontan berdiri, tangannya menggebrak meja. Mengabaikan suara siswa lain yang menyuruhnya diam saking tak percayanya melihat jarum jam yang berpindah tempat secepat itu. Padahal biasanya Aster selalu merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat jika kelas memasuki mata pelajaran ini.

Seto melirik jam berbentuk lingkaran yang tergantung di dinding. Memang, tak terasa sekali. Astaga, Seto sampai melupakan pekerjaannya! Untung saja siswa yang datang hanya ingin membaca!

Aster buru-buru membereskan alat tulisnya. Bisa gawat kalau dia telat kerja sambilan!

"Kak Seto! Makasih sudah mengajari! Maaf, aku tak bisa bantu menyusun buku! Aku buru-buru!"

"Tak masalah ..." Seto meraih buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, lalu menyusunnya hingga tinggi.

Mendadak, gerakan tangan Aster terhenti. Arah pandangannya menuju langsung pada Seto.

"Anu ..., Kak Seto ...?" panggil Aster ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Seto menoleh.

Aster melirik ke samping, telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Semburat merah tipis muncul di sela pipi. "Er ..., anu ... Itu ..." Ragu-ragu ingin melanjutkannya atau tidak. Aster menimbang-nimbang baik-baik.

Ludah ditelan, kalimat dirangkai dalam pikiran dengan susah payah.

"Kak Seto pulang magang jam berapa?"

Seto berkedip. "Kurasa sekitar pukul lima sore. Aku perlu menuntaskan laporan dulu."

Aster manggut paham. Namun, gelagatnya masih menunjukkan ada hal lain yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Seto. Seto sendiri diam saja. Masih setia menunggu Aster menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kak Seto ... apa Kak Seto bersedia mengajariku lagi ...?"

Hening sejenak.

Aster buru-buru melanjutkan, "Nggak di sini! Di rumahku—Eh, anu ... Itu ..., aku selalu kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah. Jadi, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk belajar. Kecuali malam—bukan! Maksudku ... aduh!"

Seto tetap diam.

"B-begini ...! Cara Kak Seto mengajar mudah kupahami! Jadi ...!"

Masih bungkam.

"Aku minta tolong ajari aku!" Aster membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Kedua mata Seto melebar.

Aster tegap lagi, sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "K-kalau tidak mau, tak apa. Aku mengerti. Kak Seto pasti sibuk, 'ka—"

"Baiklah," potong Seto.

"Eh?" Aster menerawang.

"Akan tetapi," sambung Seto sambil merapikan susunan buku di tangan, "kenapa kamu sebegitu niatnya memintaku mengajarimu? Tak mungkin hanya karena mudah paham, 'kan?"

Aster menjawab lantang, "Karena cara Kak Seto mengajar enak, sederhana, mudah untuk kupahami. Jujur, aku bahkan tak menyangka akan semudah ini. Karena itu, aku mohon!"

Seto kembali bungkam, tak menjawab. Keningnya sempat mengerut, sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang wajah datar seperti sebelumnya. Namun, masih tak menjawab, malah mengangkat tumpukan buku di tangannya dan membawanya ke salah satu rak buku. Aster mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baiklah."

Raut wajah Aster berubah cerah, "Benarkah?"

Seto menoleh, "Hanya sampai kamu mengikuti ujian susulan, ya."

"Un!" Aster mengangguk setuju. "Terima kasih, Kak!"

"Tapi, rumahmu ..."

"Ah, nanti kujemput. Tetapi mungkin akan sedikit telat. Tak apa, 'kan, Kak?" tawar Aster, agak takut-takut kalau Seto keberatan nantinya.

Akan tetapi, reaksinya justru di luar dugaan. Seto mengangguk, tak mempermasalahkan.

"Baiklah! Sudah dulu, ya, Kak! Nanti kujemput!" Aster berlari-lari kecil keluar perpustakaan, namun berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Kak! Aku lupa bilang! Namaku Aster Phoenix!"

Dengan itu, Aster berlalu dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Seto sendirian di dalam. Siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya sempat menegurnya sudah lebih dulu keluar sebelum Aster.

"Aster Phoenix ..., nama yang cantik."

* * *

Sesuai janji. Aster datang menjemput Seto yang menunggu di depan kios minuman. Bahkan Aster sampai lari-lari takut Seto terlalu lama menunggu.

Seto yang sedang minum kopi dalam gelas kemasan, diam saja melihat kedatangan Aster yang terengah-engah di depannya. Sepertinya anak itu berlari dari tempat kerjanya menuju sekolah.

Lebih tak disangka lagi adalah ketika Seto memesan satu minuman lagi. Bukan untuknya. Minuman dingin dalam kemasan itu disodorkan untuk Aster.

Yang bersangkutan sempat menolak, tetapi Seto memaksa. Entah mengapa titah Seto lebih ampuh dari pada kekeraskepalaan Aster. Mau tak mau Aster pun menerimanya.

Suasana berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kediaman Phoenix tidaklah berjalan dengan baik, justru terkesan canggung. Aster bingung ingin berbicara apa dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, bahkan lebih tua entah berapa tahun darinya. Entah hal apa yang mendorong Aster untuk memintanya menjadi guru pribadi. Aster benar-benar bingung.

Aster memang tidak sepintar Seto.

"Rumahmu searah dengan tempat tinggalku."

Aster spontan menoleh, mendongak pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Searah? Kak Seto tinggal di kawasan A juga?" tanya Aster.

Seto menggeleng, "Kawasan B."

Aster mengangguk paham. Berarti dekat dengan kediaman Hiiragi, teman sepermainan tetangganya sejak kecil. Aster pernah ke sana beberapa kali menemani Yuuya, anak tetangganya yang bandel.

"Kenalanku ada yang tinggal di kawasan sana. Terkadang aku mengunjunginya menemani anak tetangga," cerita Aster, matanya diarahkan pada lampu jalanan yang mulai menyala.

"Anak tetangga?" Permata lazuli Seto bergulir melirik Aster.

"Ya, tetangga sebelah rumahku. Eng ..., keluarga Sakaki," sambung Aster.

Seto berkedip, "Sakaki? Maksudmu ... keluarga Yuushou Sakaki?" terkanya.

Aster mengangguk. Wajahnya jadi sedikit memerah. Waduh, kenapa juga malah menyebut nama Om?

"Iya. Kak Seto kenal?"

"Aku pernah membaca artikel tentangnya di kota Domino."

Hwat? Aster bengong. Mencerna kalimat Seto. Di mana tadi? Domino? Kota Domino? Astaga! Itu jauh sekali!

"Kak Seto dari Kota Domino?" Aster jelas kaget. Mencoba menebaknya saja tidak pernah.

Sang pria bujangan cepat-cepat menyela, "Aku tinggal dengan adikku. Karena pekerjaan, mau tak mau aku menyewa rumah di kota ini."

Aster membeo. Oooh~ pantas saja.

Tak terasa, kedua orang yang rupa memiliki kemiripan satu sama lain tersebut saling berbincang-bincang ringan hingga mencapai depan rumah kediaman Aster Phoenix. Sesungguhnya Aster sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa dia bisa tak canggung berbicara dengan Seto? Bahkan lancar-lancar saja.

Mungkin karena pribadi Seto yang kalem? Pria itu tenang dan berwibawa, jelas berbeda dengan kenalannya di kota ini hingga saat ini. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan gerombolan orang-orang absurd dan sinting, apa lagi yang namanya diawali 'Yuu', kecuali Om Tetangga.

Raut wajah Seto tak bisa dibilang bersahabat. Air mukanya selalu tampak dingin. Sorot matanya pun tajam dan menusuk. Meski pun demikian, tampak memukau. Namun, di balik semua itu, sekilas Aster bisa melihat kelembutan di balik mata biru kelam jernih milik Seto.

Lalu, adik katanya tadi? Seto punya adik? Ah, cara bicara dan tingkahnya memperlakukan Aster seperti bawaan terbiasa hidup bersama adiknya.

Dengan kata lain. Aster merasa ... Ah, lupakan!

Desiran aneh datang lagi. Tapi Aster tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu.

"Rumahmu luas juga," komentar Seto, melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah bertingkat dua tersebut.

Empu rumah justru beralih pada kandang kecil yang terletak di tengah ruangan, berjongkok di hadapannya. Seto menghampirinya.

"Aku pulang, Yuu. Ada tamu, bersikap yang manis, ya." Aster mengambil kantung biji bunga matahari.

Yuu menyambut riang majikannya dari dalam kandang. Siap menerima jatah makannya hari ini.

"Kamu memelihara hamster?" Seto ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

Satu anggukkan dijadikan jawaban. Aster tak menoleh. Sibuk memberi makan Yuu dari sela-sela sel. Yuu menyambutnya dengan pipi gembul. Lucu sekali.

"Aku beli bulan lalu. Namanya Yuu," jelas Aster dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Seto bergumam halus. Kedua matanya fokus memperhatikan tingkah pongah si makhluk mungil berbulu yang entah mengapa mirip dengan Aster.

Tak sadar, kedua sudut bibir Seto terangkat sedikit.

"Auch!"

Kepala coklat berpaling, "Ada apa?"

"Nggak. Mataku kelilipan." Aster menaruh bungkusan biji bunga di tepi kandang. Lalu berdiri sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jangan dikucak." Seto berdiri, memegang kedua bahu Aster. "Sini, biar kutiup."

Aster menurut. Berdiri diam sementara Seto meniupi matanya yang kelilipan.

"Bagaimana?"

Aster berkedip-kedip.

Seto meniupinya lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Kelopak mata naik turun.

"Un." Kepala Aster mengangguk.

"Baguslah."

Mendadak, terdengar suara raungan penuh rasa sakit dari rumah sebelah. Seto terkejut. Aster mengenali suaranya.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Oh, tetanggaku memelihara anjing. Suara lolongannya memang agak aneh. Harap dimaklumi."

Seto meragukan. Jelas-jelas itu suara manusia. Tetapi Aster menjelaskan dengan wajah datar nan bosan yang dipaksa tertawa garing. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan ...

Ah, sudahlah. Itu bukan urusan Seto.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Aster mengangguk cepat. Lantas berlari ke lantai dua.

"Duduk saja dulu, Kak! Aku ganti baju sekalian membuatkan minum untuk Kak Seto!"

Air muka Aster berseri-seri, dengan riang gembira menaiki tangga. Tak sabar segera belajar dengan diajari oleh Seto. Di satu sisi, kelihatannya Seto pun mulai mengakui Aster.

Mungkin kelak panggilan 'kakak-adik' itu akan menjadi artian harafiah.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka menyadari bahwa satu sama lain menganggap diri mereka sendiri sebagai saudara.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Yuuya** : KREATOR KEJAM! MENGAPA RIVAL YUUYA DITAMBAH MELULU?!

 **Me** : SELERA PASAR! Omong-omong ada epilog.

* * *

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Satu per satu buku disusun pada rak, mengurutkan buku sesuai nomor dan judul. Berhati-hati agar tidak merusak buku. Buku perpustakaan sekolah harus dijaga baik-baik, tidak boleh dirusak.

Seto melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Walau terkadang ada beberapa siswi yang suka menanyakan hal yang tidak penting dan bersifat pribadi. Itu tidak sopan, sungguh.

Tetapi mengapa Seto mau-mau saja diminta jadi pengajar? Ah, Seto sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Aster Phoenix.

Anaknya lugu. Sedikit ceroboh—menurut Seto. Sopan—pada yang lebih tua. Penurut—walau suka membantah jika tidak sesuai dengan menurut pendapatnya sendiri. Anak yang menarik, singkatnya.

Suka? Nggak, bukan. Lebih sederhana dari itu. Lebih tepat jika disebut ... deja vu.

Siswa sekolah tempatnya magang ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang tinggal di asrama sekolah di Domino. Ada beberapa kesamaan antara Aster dengan adiknya.

Lucu dan manis, di satu sisi yang paling mirip adalah sama-sama tak sudi kalau mendapat nilai buruk meski hanya satu mata pelajaran. Ekspresi wajahnya mirip, apa lagi ketika menurut. Walau mungkin Aster jauh lebih kalem dari pada adiknya yang tergolong cerewet. Apabila dilihat dari rupa, Aster lebih menyerupainya. Mata mereka sama-sama biru walau warna mata Aster sedikit lebih cerah. Rambutnya juga pendek seleher, potongan gaya pun sama seperti Seto. Cuma, poni Aster lebih mekar dan agak mencuat. Perbedaan lain, warna rambut Aster adalah perak, sedangkan Seto berwarna coklat.

BRAK!

Seto tercekat. Kepala ditoleh ke pintu perpustakaan. Tepat di ambang pintu, Aster Phoenix berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. Tangannya memegang selembar kertas yang diremas kuat-kuat.

Beberapa siswa di dalam perpustakaan menaruh telunjuk di depan hidung dan mendesis, menyuruh Aster diam. Aster tak menghiraukan, justru berjalan masuk seenaknya setelah melepas sepatu. Langkahnya cepat mengarah pada Seto.

Seto fokus pada kertas dalam genggaman Aster. Ini hari apa? Oh, ya, beberapa hari setelah tes susulan diadakan. Berarti mungkin itu kertas nilau ujiannya. Hm ..., tingkah Aster tidak menunjukkan reaksi bahagia. Berarti hasilnya mungkin ...

Aster berhenti tepat di hadapan Seto. Kepalanya masih ditundukkan.

Seto mengangkat tangannya hingga mendarat di kepalanya sendiri, menggaruk kepala belakang yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Entah bagaimana hasilnya, sebaiknya kam—"

"Kak Seto ..." Aster memotong, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ng?" Seto berkedip.

Kepala Aster diangkat, wajahnya menahan tangis. "N-nilaiku di atas angka enam ..."

Hwat?

Seto menarik Aster hingga duduk bersimpuh. Ekspresinya jadi tampak serius.

"Dengar, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Dari pengalamanku, kamu ini ceroboh dan sering salah lihat. Perhatikan baik-baik, siapa tahu kamu salah lihat angka."

"Aku sudah tanya teman sekelasku untuk melihatnya, Kak ...! Mataku nggak salah ...!" Aster merengek.

Seto merebut kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Salah ketik ...? Atau mungkin guru di sini sengaja pakai tinta yang harus dipanasi dulu?" Seto mulai ngawur sendiri.

"Sudah kutiup dan kujemur, tapi tak ada perubahan ...!" Rengekan Aster makin menjadi.

Seto melirik Aster.

"Kak Seto ..., nilai Ekonomi Rumah Tanggaku untuk pertama kalinya di atas angka enam ... Uh ..., huee ...!"

Kening Seto mengerut, saking senangnya jadi sinting sendiri? Namun, kedua sudut bibir Seto tetap terangkat. Telapak tangan Seto singgah di kepala Aster.

"Kerja bagus! Sepulang sekolah nanti mau kutraktir di _cafe_ dekat sini?"

"Mauuu~!"

"Ssstt!"

Ups. Kedua orang bermata biru ini jadi _Out Of Character_ , cepat-cepat Seto kembali menyibukkan diri menyusun buku dan Aster sok sibuk memilih buku. Kedua berdehem pelan.

Kompak sekali.

Aster mengusap hidungnya yang beringus, tidak lucu dia menangis karena mendapat nilai tinggi. Seto meliriknya selagi menyusun buku.

"Mirip Mokuba ..."

"Eh? Kak Seto bilang sesuatu?"

"Nggak. Cuma tanya kamu mau makan apa nanti."

"Kuperas, boleh?"

"Kujitak kepalamu kalau berani."

Mereka berdua akur, ya.


End file.
